Brill Hill's Tavern ou La solitude d'un pirate
by Kitty'scat
Summary: Dans une vieille auberge d'Irlande, un pirate noit sa tristesse dans l'alcool...


A la base, ceci est une nouvelle de Ernest Hemingway intitulée « A Clean, Well-lighted Place » et à la base, il y a un jeune serveur impatient qui a une femme et qui veut rentrer chez lui (rôle tenu ici par le vieux serveur) et le jeune serveur est le rôle tenu par un vieux serveur patient et compréhensif. Et le rôle de Jack Sparrow était à l'origine tenu par « an old man » alcoolique aussi et aussi désespéré. Et quand j'ai vu cet old man désespéré noyer son ennui et son chagrin dans l'alcool je me suis imaginé de suite Jack Sparrow, le grand pirate alcoolique buvant du rhum comme du petit-lait. Donc, j'ai mélangé, tordu, écartelé le texte pour les besoins de cette mini fic qui, comme je l'ai déjà dis n'est absolument pas de mon cru. (à part la fin)

Disclamer: Jack Sparrow appartient à je ne sais pas qui mais en tout cas pas à moi. Les autres persos de cette fic par contre oui.

PS: Bonne lecture

_Brill Hill's Tavern ou La solitude d'un pirate_

_**Auberge de la colline de Brill**_

_**Irlande**_

_**Milieu du XIX° siècle**_

Il était tard et tout le monde avait déserté le café, excepté un homme, assis dans le box du fond, près d'une fenêtre. L'ombre des feuilles du grand chêne se baladait sur sa figure et la lune faisait scintiller ses yeux sombres. Parfois, les bijoux accrochés en tresse à son bandeau et les multiples bagues lançaient des éclairs et tintaient légèrement tandis qu'il dodelinait doucement de la tête. Le vent qui secouait les branches au dehors semblait souffler sur lui et c'était étrange de voir à quel point il semblait en proie à un fort tangage, comme s'il était sur un bateau. Les lampes à naphte éclairaient l'endroit où il était posté, lui et son verre vide ainsi que le comptoir où se tenaient deux autres hommes.

L'un était jeune, 20 ans à peine, brun et son regard vert de chat sauvage avait déjà fait tourner la tête à bien des jeunes filles. Il était le seul serveur de l'auberge qui avait accepté de rester pour tenir compagnie à un de ses collègues. L'autre était un vieil employé que le patron de l'auberge, Mr Josiah Knowles, avait décidé qu'il serait « de garde » et qu'il devrait fermer l'auberge en dernier ce soir-là. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il regardait le fond de l'établissement d'un air maussade, le regard fixé sur l'unique client qui ne se décidait pas à partir. Les deux savaient que l'homme qui venait tous les soirs depuis deux semaines était un peu saoul mais ils savaient aussi que s'il devenait trop saoul, il serait capable de partir sans payer, c'est pourquoi ils gardaient un œil sur lui. Beaucoup de clients de passage avaient déjà essayé la combine.

« -J'ai entendu dire que la semaine dernière, il a failli se faire égorger dans une ruelle toute proche, grommela le plus vieux des deux hommes en montrant du menton l'homme au tricorne de cuir qui semblé plongé dans la contemplation fascinante du fond de son verre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'autre

-C'est simple. C'est un étranger.

-Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui se font détrousser par ici, et ceux qui se retrouvent les poches vides sont en général les gros marchands. Pourquoi lui en particulier ?

-Ça se voit de suite que ce type est louche, il doit avoir beaucoup d'argent. »

Il s'assirent sur deux tabourets situés sous le comptoir et regardèrent attentivement l'homme aux yeux cernés de khôl. Il régnait dans la grande pièce éclairée un silence religieux à peine troublé par les tintements métalliques des bijoux. L'homme assis dans les ombres mouvantes fit tinter une de ses bagues contre son verre. Le vieil employé vint vers lui.

« -Que voulez-vous ? »

L'homme le regarda, les yeux légèrement dans le vague.

« -Une autre bouteille de rhum dit-il

-Vous allez être saoul, répondit le serveur d'un ton sec. »

L'homme planta son regard dans le sien. L'autre repartit.

« -Il va rester toute la nuit dit-il à son collègue. Je suis fatigué maintenant. Je ne rejoindrais jamais mon lit avant trois heures. Il aurait dut se faire tuer la semaine dernière. »

Il prit la bouteille de rhum et alla vers la table de l'homme. Il versa le breuvage dans le verre.

« -Vous auriez dut vous faire tuer la semaine dernière susurra t-il à l'homme. »

Ce dernier fit un signe du doigt.

« -Encore un peu, dit-il. » Le vieil employé versa le rhum jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la limite des bords du verre.

« -Merci fit l'homme. »

L'autre remporta la bouteille et la rangea à sa place derrière le comptoir, où il se rassit à côté de son compagnon d'infortune.

« -Maintenant il est saoul fit le plus jeune.

-Il est bourré chaque nuit bougonna l'autre.

-Pourquoi lui en voulait-on particulièrement ? De riches étrangers passent souvent et il ne leur est rien arrivé !

-Comment je le saurai ?

-Vous savez comment ça s'est passé ?

-On me l'a raconté. Il était du côté des quais. Il a bifurqué dans l'impasse du rouge gorge – c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle, car des tas de types y ont laissé leurs vies -. Les gars devaient avoir bu autant que lui ce soir-là car ils ont raté leur coup. Pourtant, dieu sait si ce type a l'air aussi louche que les vagabonds qui traînent dans ces ruelles ! C'est sûrement à cause de ça d'ailleurs qu'ils ont pensé qu'il devait avoir un joli pactole sur lui. Apparemment il s'en est sorti.

-Combien d'argent il a ?

-Certainement beaucoup, et rien qu'à voir son allure on peut dire qu'il ne l'a pas gagné loyalement.

-Il n'a pas l'air si bizarre… Assez jeune… Il doit avoir dans les 35 ans…

-Peu importe ! Je voudrais qu'il parte. Je ne serai sûrement pas au lit à trois heures. Est-ce une heure pour se mettre au lit ?

-Il reste parce que ça lui plaît.

-Il est seul. Moi non. J'ai une femme qui m'attend.

-Peut-être que lui aussi.

-Un type qui se maquille comme ça et qui porte des bijoux ne doit pas avoir besoin d'une femme, crois-moi.

-Il a l'air si… étrange… Pas bizarre… Peut-être triste, regarde-le !

-Je ne veux pas le voir. Je veux qu'il s'en aille. Il n'a aucune pitié pour ceux qui travaillent. »

L'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce regarda son verre qu'il avait vidé d'un trait, puis les deux hommes.

« -Une autre bouteille fit-il. »

L'employé pressé s'avanças à grands pas vers lui.

« -Fini, fit-il, s'adressant à lui avec ce manque de syntaxe que les gens stupides emploient quand ils parlent aux ivrognes et aux étrangers. Plus d'alcool cette nuit. Fermé maintenant.

-Une autre répéta l'homme en secouant la tête, les bijoux cliquetant autour de lui.

-Non. Fini. »

Le serveur commença à essuyer la table à coups de torchon et fit un signe de tête en direction de la sortie. L'homme se leva, fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir un shilling qu'il déposa précautioneusement sur la table. Puis il quitta la pièce à grands pas lents. Le jeune employé se leva derrière lui pour fermer la porte à clef. Il entendit soudain résonner la voix éraillée de l'homme qui chantait un air... Une sorte de chanson... « _Yohoho... It's a pirate's life for meee..._ ». Ainsi cet homme si étrange était un pirate. Ça expliquait le maquillage et les bijoux, ainsi que le fait qu'il s'était fait agressé dans la rue. Un pirate attire toujours les ennuis. Tout le monde s'en méfiait. Tout le monde à part lui, lui qui considérait que tout le monde était sous le même ciel, tous égaux. Le jeune homme regarda sans le voir cet homme étrange descendre lentement la rue en zigzaguant, cet homme triste et étrange qui marchait d'un pas hésitant, mais avec une certaine dignité. Il le considéra longuement jusqu'à qu'il ne l'entende plus, un éclair de compassion dans les yeux. Détournant la tête, il commença à baisser la grille de l'auberge.

« -Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas laissé et qu'il boive ? Il n'est même pas deux heures et demie.

-Je veux aller me coucher.

-Une heure de plus, c'est la même chose.

-Tu parles aussi bizarrement que ce type. Il pouvait bien s'acheter ses bouteilles et boire chez lui.

-Ce n'est pas pareil

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, acquiesca l'homme marié. »

Il n'avait pas voulu être injuste. Il était juste pressé.

« -Et toi? Fit le jeune homme, tu n'as pas peur de rentrer chez toi si tard?

-Es-tu en train de m'insulter?

-Bien sûr que non voyons, c'était une blague.

-Non, je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance en moi. J'ai tout le temps confiance en moi.

-Tu as l'expérience, la confiance et un travail. T u possèdes tout.

-Et quest-ce qu'il te manque?

-Tout sauf le travail.

-Tu as tout ce que j'ai.

-Non. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi et je ne suis pas aussi âgé que toi.

-Allez, arrête de dire des bêtises.

-Je suis de ceux qui aiment rester tard dans les cafés, répondit le jeune homme. Avec tous ceux qui ne veulent pas aller au lit. Avec tous ceux qui ont besoin d'une lumière dans leurs nuits.

-Je veux rentrer chez moi et me coucher.

-Nous sommes vraiment très différents l'un de l'autre, fit le jeune serveur. »

Le plus vieux endossait déjà son manteau pour rentrer chez lui.

« -C'est seulement une question de confiance en soi et d'expérience, bien que ces choses soient très belles. Chaque nuit, je regrette de fermer car il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui a besoin de ce café.

-Hey mon gars, il ya plein d'endroits qui ouvrent toute la nuit, eux! Pourquoi rester ici?

-Tu ne comprends pas. C'est un endroit propre et calme. Il est bien éclairé. La lumière est bonne et on voit même les ombres des feuilles. »

Le vieil employé regarda son collègue qui, le visage touné vers la porte du magasin à présent fermée, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. C'était absurde. Ce jeune avait sûrement dut rester bien trop longtemps en compagnie de gars aussi louches que leur dernier client. Il le regarda d'un air perplexe.

« -Bonne nuit mon gars, fais attention à ta compagnie.

-Hum... oui, bonne nuit. »

Le jeune serveur se retourna quand il entendit claquer la porte de service. Il se retrouvait seul. En soupirant, il éteignit les lampes qui éclairaient alors de moins en moins la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il éteigne la dernière. Puis, sur le pas de la porte de service qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer, il jeta un ultime coup d'oeil à la pièce. Que craignait-il ? Ce n'était pas de la peur, il n'y avait pas de sentiment qu'il connût aussi bien. Peut-être étais-ce de la tristesse tout simplement. Un absurde mélange de tristesse et de compassion pour un pirate mélancolique et alcoolique qui devait se sentir au moins aussi seul que lui. Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, il serra les poings. Il ferma vivement la porte de service à clef et, sans prendre le temps de se retourner, il courru dans la rue que le pirate avait emprunté. Il n'avait pas dut aller bien loin avec la dose si important de rhum qu'il avait ingurgité. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour le rattraper. Et il le vit soudain devant lui, zigzaguant toujours entre d'invisbles obstacles que l'alcool faisait surgir devant ses yeux. Il stoppa lorsqu'il arriva juste derrière lui et lui tappa sur l'épaule. Reprenant son souffle en s'adossant à l'épaule du pirate il s'adressa à lui:

« -Monsieur...Je... je voulais vous dire... Si... si vous voulez...

-Te fatigues pas mon gars. J'ai compris qu'avec ton copain j'étais de trop. Et puis peut-être qu'il n'avait pas tord... Il est tard... Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais à me poursuivre comme ça en pleine nuit? »

Le jeune homme le regarda. L'homme se tenait à présent en face de lui, ses yeux brillants de curiosité. Mais le jeune employé pouvait bien voir comme un reste de tristesse dans son regard.

« -Je voulais juste... Que vous ne vous sentiez pas seul. Vous pouvez revenir à l'auberge... Mon collègue est parti et je trouve qu'il a été brusque envers vous... Il n'aurait pas dut vous chasser comme il l'a fait.

-Que je ne me sente pas seul ? Mais ma vie n'est qu'un tissu de solitude mon jeune ami. Pourquoi te faire autant de mourron que ça pour un pur inconnu?

-Parce que...

-Parce que tu avais toi aussi besoin de compagnie?

-... Sans doute. Mais maintenant je me rends compte que c'était parfaitement idiot de ma part de vous dire ça et de vous suivre. Pardon...

-Tu m'intrigues jeune homme. Et si je ne paye pas les autres verres de rhum, je veux bien rester un peu plus en ta compagnie. »

Interloqué, le jeune serveur soutint le regard du pirate. Puis, il marchèrent côte à côte en direction de l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Ce soir, Jack Sparrow ne se sentirait pas aussi seul que d'habitude.


End file.
